Many Worlds of Hinata Uzumaki Mind
by Chris Uzumaki-sensei
Summary: Hinata wakes up after an injury and finds herself in a alternate reality. She finds out that she is transported from a different reality every seven days. She inhabits the lives of the other Hinata's in that dimension in their body. She tries to find her way back home to her own reality and Naruto. Each Hinata is unique from a thief, geisha, Hokage, a killer and many many more.
1. Delusions

DELUSIONAL

"_Where am I? The last thing I remember was that Ino and I stopped a Suna ninja from attacking my husband, Naruto Uzumaki. I saw Naruto strike him dead and Ino lying next to me on the ground, I wondered if she died because I didn't see her blink not once. Then I heard my beloved husband calling my name and running to me and then there was total darkness. Was this my fate as well to die and not see my darling children become adults? To never celebrate a marriage anniversary with the one I gave my heart to long ago? No I hear someone calling my name, it's Sakura. She calling my name and I hear Shikamaru as well, I'm not dead. Dammit I tell myself to wake up, to open my eyes and get back to the life I prayed so much to have with Naruto. As my eyes open I see I'm not on the battlefield at all but in the village. How is this possible? As they pick me up I feel light headed and confused, Shikamaru and Sakura have on different clothes. I want to say something but my voice is muted for some reason and even worse my head is splitting._ Where am I?" I ask so very weakly.

"You were walking down the street and you fainted, luckily Shikamaru and I happened to be in the vicinity. You need us to take you home to Kiba?" As Sakura felt her head for a fever.

"Kiba? Why would I go over to Kiba's home? Wait that battle with that rogue Suna ninja what happened?" _I had to make sure my husband was alright._

"Suna ninja? You sure you're alright Hinata? Naruto hasn't given us a mission in nearly three weeks and we never face any rogue Suna shinobi…well ever." As Shikamaru looked Hinata in the eyes.

"What are you talking about we did and Naruto can't give us any missions; this mission was given to us by Tsunade to bring that Suna ninja to justice for the murder of four Konoha ninjas. It was Ino, Sakura, you and me." As Hinata finally made it to her feet on her own as her legs looked flimsy.

"Tsunade the legendary sucker? Why would she give us a mission? She hasn't been in Konoha for over thirty years, you talk if she was the Hokage or something." As Shikamaru put his hand upon his chin to study Hinata.

"That's it I'm taking you to the hospital and calling your husband to come check on you. Kiba will have to wait to go on his mission, something is terribly wrong with you Hinata." Sakura could see that Hinata was confused.

"Again with this Kiba? Why would this affect Kiba's mission? Naruto he can explain everything, he was with us on the mission…"

"Wait why would the Rokudaime accompany us on a mission? Hinata do you know what you're saying?" As Shikamaru tried to calm Hinata down." I know Naruto is your brother-in-law but he hasn't been on a mission with us in about three years. Just sit back down and relax until we get you a doctor." Shikamaru was about to leave until he heard Hinata began to speak.

"Doctor? Sakura is right here, she was trained by Tsunade herself and Naruto isn't my brother-in-law he's my husband! My name is Hinata Uzumaki!" Hinata became furious, she could be called confused or even crazy but she wasn't going to let anyone say that Naruto wasn't her husband.

Both Shikamaru and Sakura both had a stun look on their faces.

"Umm Hinata, Naruto is married to your sister Hanabi and I'm not a doctor and I wasn't trained by this Tsunade to be one, hell I never met or seen her. You're husband is Kiba Inuzuka, Naruto is the Kage of the village now and before him was the Godaime Jiraiya." Sakura pointed to the Hokage monument where the faces of Naruto and Jiraiya stood with the rest of the Hokages.

"This can't be!" Hinata had a terrified look on her face as she saw the monument." Jiraiya never wanted to become the Hokage and Naruto and I were just jonins, they had him on the list of possible candidates but he wanted at least two more years before Tsunade told the council about her choice. We were planning on having more children and he wanted to mentor his own genin team. I must be under some sort of powerful genjutsu, someone please insert their chakra into me." Hinata knew this was some sort of genjutsu as she continued to yell at the top of her lungs as people started to notice her odd behavior.

"Calm down Hinata, tell you what come with us to the hospital and we'll sort this all out there. You're just confuse from passing out, once you settled down you'll see that it's just a misunderstanding." Sakura was now worried beyond belief for her friend.

"No take me to Naruto now or I won't go anywhere!" Hinata now started to draw a large crowd with her excessive yelling.

"Fine! "As Shikamaru started to walk off.

Sakura followed behind Shikamaru and grabbed his wrist.

"Are you nuts? Hanabi and Hinata haven't talked since they were children; they have a deep hatred for one another thanks to their father. He pitted them against each other as they fought for his love, when Naruto was nominated for being the Rokudaime the elders wanted him to take a bride. Both Hinata and Hanabi asked their father to set up a arrange marriage but he said that only the strongest Hyuuga could stand next to the Hokage. That fight was brutal; Hinata stabbed her own sister with a sword after she was defeated by Hanabi. Her father chose Hinata for doing that to her own flesh and blood but the council and elders didn't want the other nations to think that we were a bunch of ruthless killers so they chose Hanabi as Naruto bride and the Hyuuga clan chose Hinata as their heir." As Sakura pleaded with Shikamaru to not bring Hinata to the Uzumaki compound.

"She needs to be snapped back into reality, she struggled for years to be a good person and I would hate for her to sacrifice all that hard work for nothing." As Shikamaru continued to walk toward Naruto's and Hanabi's home.

* * *

As Hinata looked around the village, she noticed that a lot of people were frowning at her. Some even made attempts to avoid her completely. As she looked around she could smell the flowers, hear the whispers of the people passing by. This was no genjutsu she thought, she steadily made hand signs and to see if she could be release from it if she was but to no avail. Shikamaru and Sakura saw her strange behavior and wondered just what the hell happened to her. As they approached the Uzumaki compound, Hinata was in awe of how beautiful the mansion was. This was the place she dreamed of Naruto and her having a large family. As she walked in the house a couple of servants looked at Hinata as if she was a disease.

"What is she doing…" the servant was cut off by Shikamaru.

"We need to see Hanabi Uzumaki, it's an emergency." As Shikamaru raised his hand and looked at the servant.

Hinata flinched when she heard Shikamaru call her Hanabi Uzumaki. As the servant had on a face that showed contempt for Hinata, he did what he was asked and went to fetch his mistress. As Hinata looked around she saw many pictures of Naruto and Hanabi, some were romantic pictures but most were that of their wedding. Hinata saw Hanabi holding a little dark haired boy around two years old in her arms as he playfully pulled her long black hair. Then Hinata saw another picture this one Naruto holding onto Hanabi's pregnant stomach as the little boy smiled at his parents. This picture disturbed Hinata the most; they looked so happy and didn't have a care in the world.

"What the hell is she doing here Shikamaru!" As Hanabi pointed her finger indignantly at her older sister." Get out of my house now or I swear that I'll put four kunais in your skull!"

"Calm down Hanabi, something is seriously wrong with your sister…" Sakura was interrupted by Hanabi.

"I don't give a damn if something is wrong with her! If she doesn't leave here now then that seriously wrong will turn into something seriously dead!" Hanabi held onto her pregnant eighth month stomach.

"Look she changed a lot over the years; you have to agree on that! She fainted and now have the weird misconception that she's married to Naruto." Sakura got in front of Hanabi.

"First you take my clan away from me by banishing me and now you want my husband as well? You're a real piece of work Hinata, now all three of you get the fuck out of my house now!" Hanabi had all she wanted hear from the three.

"Wait Hanabi why do you hate me so much? This doesn't make sense, we were always friends. Sure we had our differences but we never disliked each other." Hinata looked into her eyes with compassion to try and get the full story.

Hanabi was shocked to say the least, she never seen that look in her sister's eyes."Fine I'll give you the abridged version of our childhood. Our father wanted an heir that was strong, smart, ruthless and loyal to the clan. He bred us to hate each other, to despise the others existence. We made numerous attempts on each other's lives; we gave each other broken bones, slashes and burns. I had enough and was about to hand you the leadership of the clan and run away. I was stopped by Naruto from leaving the village. He recognize me as Hanabi and only Hanabi, I fell in love with him that night. He persuaded me to stay in the clan and that he would talk to you about what was going on and for us to stop rying to hurt each other. He convinced you and we had a truce, I fell even deeper in love with Naruto after that. I confessed to him a month later and we began to date. Your jealousy made you even more deadly as you wish to see me dead rather than happy. When Naruto was nominated for Hokage position, he chose me as his bride to be. But you went to our father and somehow convinced him that only the strongest Hyuuga should be by his side. We fought and I won, after the match you drove a sword through my stomach nearly killing me but even worse than that the doctors told me I would never be able to bear children. I'm glad they were wrong, now you know the story get out!" Hanabi had all she could take from Hinata being in her home.

"No that's not possible! I'm nothing like that, I remember my life and I never had hatred like that. When I was on my mission I was hit with something… I can't remember the exact details but Ino and I saved Naruto's life.

"Ino Yamanaka? Is this some sort of sick joke?" Hanabi looked at Hinata with disgust then to Shikamaru and Sakura.

Both Shikamaru and Sakura put their heads down.

"Get out! Get out right now!"

"Hey what's with all the yelling? It's enough to wake the dead."

"Hinata knew that voice from anywhere, it was Naruto.

"Naruto!" She quickly rushed toward him and embraced him as if she hadn't seen him in a thousand years.

"Umm am I missing something here?" Naruto was confused as he looked over to his wife and saw a scowling Hanabi fuming over touching her sister.

"Naruto", as Hinata went to explain herself. She looked at Hanabi, Shikamaru and Sakura."Can we talk in private?" As she looked into Naruto's eyes.

"Naruto felt every emotion flowing from Hinata, usually when she was around he could feel hate, anger distrust and aggression. This time he felt love, peace, tranquility in her soul but he felt something else… confusion.

"You're not Hinata Inuzuka, who are you?" As Naruto pushed her back gently.

Everyone's mouth dropped to the floor. Was she a spy?

"I know Hinata better than she knows herself and this maybe Hinata on the outside but on the inside she someone else. Maybe somebody did a mind body transfer, Sakura go see if any of the Yamanaka did anything to Inuzuka-sama."

"Yes, Hokage-sama." As Sakura left the house.

Hanabi didn't know what to think, she thought her sister had some kind of plan to hurt them but wasn't too sure of what it was.

"Hanabi I'm going to talk to Hinata in my office, don't worry I'll be okay." As Naruto smiled at his wife.

Hanabi smiled at her husband, she trusted him completely.

* * *

As they walked into Naruto's office, Naruto sat down and asked Hinata to tell him everything from the beginning all the way up to now. As Hinata went over twenty years of history between them, Naruto looked shocked on some of the things that were being told to him. As he continued to listen to her mind-boggling tales, he never heard of some of the things he did in her stories. As she got to the part about fighting a rogue Suna ninja, she was hazy on the events. Then she told him they were all caught up to now.

"Wow, your tale is quite what the word I'm searching for… is astonishing. Kakashi wasn't my sensei but Anko, my best friend isn't Sasuke Uchiha but Shikamaru. I never had a crush on Sakura but Ino; my teammates included Shion and Haku. Jiraiya was asked to be the Hokage after Orochimaru killed the Third Hokage, Jiraiya accepted because his loyalty to our village. He knew that Tsunade wouldn't make a good Hokage. Jiraiya trained me that part is true because he trained my father as well. Maybe you had some sort of delusional breakdown or maybe one of the Yamanka clan members did something to you…by accident I hope. As for you and me being married, we rarely talked and you made it very clear that we would never be friends because Hanabi loved me. Your exact words were_"anything she loves, I'll destroy."_ As Naruto looked at her.

"Wait get Ino, she can read my mind and tell you the truth."

"Ino's dead Hinata, you know that better than anyone!" Naruto said that with anger in his voice.

"What happened? Did she die on a mission?" As Hinata looked ready to cry.

"You sacrificed her for nothing to complete a mission. Your other teammate gave his report, since we really don't know the full details about what truly happened you were found innocent. The Yamanka clan hates your very existence, it's probably their doing but your stories are too real sounding for you to be under their jutsu. I want you to report to the hospital and stay the night, maybe then your true memories will resurface." As they got up and left the room, she felt her heart breaking. What if this wasn't some jutsu, what if she was crazy? How did she imagine all of this from a child to an adult? As she looked at her finger she saw her wedding band, as she pulled it off she looked inside and read the inscription.

**Hinata I love you, Kiba.**

* * *

As Shikamaru helped admit Hinata to the hospital, he asked her was there anything she needed. Hinata just shook her head no and laid on her hospital bed. As she closed her eyes, she heard a faint voice calling out to her. It was almost incomprehensible but she caught a few words.

"_Hinata… Life…Shattered… Not… Dream…Something… Different… Real…"_

Hinata knew that voice it was Ino but she was nowhere around, just a voice way below a whisper.

"Ino is that you?"Am I under a genjutsu? Ino answer me, I need your help."

"Ino, you're talking to Ino now?" As Hanabi walked into the room.

Hinata didn't say anything.

"I just came here to say this to you big sister, if you as so much as hurt Naruto, I'll kill you. If this is some sort of plan to kill me or my children, I'll kill you. I had enough of your treachery to last a lifetime. Don't come back to my house again! Sleep well Hinata Inuzuka, may your dreams bring you peace and your nightmares bring you death." Hanabi walked out the room.

"_This isn't real, this isn't real. My life is with Naruto, I'm not the person they say I am."_ Hinata kept telling herself until she heard that faint whisper again.

"_Find… Home… Not …. Yours… Crazy… Wake… Must… Back…Help…" _As the voice sounded like Ino.

"Am I dead as Hinata yelled to the ceiling?"

The voice disappeared and Hinata was alone. All she could hear was the ticking of the wall clock. Maybe tomorrow will be back to normal with her husband and children.


	2. The Hinata of this World

As Hinata looked around the home of her and Kiba's, she saw many of her and the fanged boy smiling in every picture as a loving couple. She wondered if Naruto hadn't confessed would her and Kiba be together. She quickly took that thought out of her mind. She wondered what Kiba would do when he returned from his mission to see a totally different woman than the one he married. As she looked out the window she saw Sakura coming to the house. As Sakura walked in she gave Hinata a warm and heartfelt smile and hug.

"How did you dupe that blonde bastard? When you told me you would find a way to get past his jinchūriki ability to sense negative emotions I thought you were crazy. When he said you're not Hinata I know I almost passed out."As Sakura continued to smile.

"What…" As Hinata looked surprised by Sakura's words.

Sakura looked at Hinata with a little surprise.

"You know the plan you came up with to kill Naruto for murdering Sasuke, what that asshole did to Sasuke he deserves to die a thousand times. I know it isn't for Sasuke sake that you're helping me; you just want to hurt Hanabi. I can live with that as long as you make him suffer so that he begs us to kill him! So what's the next part of the plan? I know that he's been visiting you for the last six days and that you're going back to the hospital to have Inoichi Yamanaka and the doctors take another look at you. I must hand it to you Hinata you are one smart Hyuuga. First you get Neji blinded by the clan and then get Ino killed because she was loyal to Hanabi; I'm glad that we're on the same team." Sakura just smirked at her lavender eyed friend.

Hinata was about to say something until Sakura just shushed her to be quiet because she saw Naruto and Shikamaru by the door.

"Sakura-san how are you?" As Naruto beamed a smile of happiness at her as he walked through the door.

"Fine." As Sakura put on a phony smile toward Naruto and Shikamaru. "Well Hinata we'll talk later. Have fun at the hospital."

Naruto always felt Sakura's anger toward him whenever they met, he tried many times to bury the hatchet with her but she always blamed him for excessive force that took the young Uchiha's life. She said they were alright and things would go back to normal but her hatred always unnerved him to an extent that he was always prepared for a fist fight from her.

Hinata wanted to tell Naruto about what Sakura had just said but she decided to wait and see if anyone else is involved with this plan to kill Naruto. Plus she knew it would sound strange saying that the other Hinata personality helped mastermind the whole thing and somehow she found out. As all of them left the Inuzuka home they headed straight toward the hospital.

* * *

As Hinata sat in the doctors' office, she saw Inoichi staring at her in confusion. Just five days ago he looked as if he wanted to put a knife through her neck slow and watch her bleed to death. As she felt the awkward stare she looked at him and began to speak.

"Is there something you want to ask me Yamanaka-san?" As Hinata stared back at him.

"How are you doing this? How can you change your personality, the way you think and act at the drop of a hat? How were you able to do this? I sense no foreign substance, no brainwashing and no genjutsu is involved. I don't trust you Hinata no further than I can throw you! If Naruto didn't give me an official order to look around that pitiful mind of yours, I would've turned you into a vegetable that drooled the remainder of her days in a hospital bed." Inoichi made sure to tell the lavender eyed woman just how he felt.

Hinata was about to speak when Naruto and Shikamaru walked through the door along with the doctor. Naruto noticed the heat of anger in the room; he was glad that they showed up when they did. The doctor looked excited as he went directly over toward Hinata.

"You are truly amazing! Your brain patterns and chakra are different from your last physical three months ago. I found a strange anomaly in your x-ray, the part of the brain that stores memory is for some reason doubled." Dr. Togura had an excitement that surpassed everyone's in the room. As he pulled out the x-ray, he showed a light spot on the back of the brain that wasn't normal compared to the other one taken three months ago.

"What do mean her memory doubled? Is that even possible?" As Naruto looked at the doctor.

"No it isn't possible, only children minds continue to grow until they reach a certain age. It's like somehow her brain had to adjust to the change of extra memory along with her chakra." Dr. Togura continued to explain about the exciting developments of Hinata's change.

"Wait when I looked into her mind I saw a different reality, the Hokage was Tsunade Senju and Jiraiya was dead. She was with Naruto and married and had two children. She was also a very shy girl who wanted to be respected by her clan and Naruto was an outcast. Can this have something to do with her doubled memory by adding on to that reality in her mind?" Asked a very curious Inoichi.

"I believe so, but what's really amazing is her chakra."

"Is something different about her chakra?" As Shikamaru looked at the doctor.

"Yes very much so, her chakra it's totally different from what it should be." As he went and over to Hinata and pulled down a funny shape glass that was hanging from the ceiling over Hinata's small frame. He went over and cut off the lights." This is called a chakra spectrum glass; it allows us to actually see chakra in our patients' body. Usually we use this to see if there is any chakra poison in our patients' system or if their chakra holes have been sealed like by a Hyuuga. Hinata will you please mold some chakra around your body." As Dr. Togura made everyone face Hinata.

As Hinata did what she was instructed, the glass showed a blue aura around her body. As everyone gasp at what they saw, they knew something was definitely not right. Hinata noticed their faces and looked down at the light blue aura coming from her body.

"What's wrong? Chakra is always this color for a shinobi except maybe for Naruto's when he uses the Kyuubi's.

"No chakra is never blue, it's always yellow and just like Naruto's yours is something special. "

"Maybe this is why she has a memory loss and a change of personality. This chakra could be poisoning her entire body killing her from the inside." As Naruto looked at Hinata.

"No that's not it at all, her body is just fine, well except for the double memory she's the perfect specimen of a woman her age. Plus a couple of days ago the aura around her body was even a darker blue but in about twenty-four hours her chakra will probably return to yellow, it's already starting to take effect now. I'm betting that's why she passed out because of the shock to her system of a new type of chakra and the memory increase."

"So do you think her memory will return just like her chakra will?" Asked Shikamaru.

"I don't know, this is something that was never documented and is unexplainable at this time. That's why I'm so excited; I can make a case study out of this and be published. No one ever seen blue chakra, it's like she's from a different planet or something." As Dr. Togura pointed to Hinata.

"Well then we will return tomorrow to see if she gets her memory back." Shikamaru got up from his chair and headed to the door.

As the rest followed Shikamaru out the door, Hinata watched the doctor look at the x-ray with great exhilaration on finding an unknown ability or new chakra from a Hyuuga. As they exited the hospital, Naruto told Hinata that he would come over later and talk with her. Hinata felt dread because she knew that Naruto was going home to Hanabi, she hated the thought that Naruto was touching Hanabi in a romantic way or that he loved her. As they departed Hinata headed back to her other's personality home.

* * *

"So do you think this is a trick? I mean she's does have quite the reputation for being a ruthless strategist. Hell your wife knows that better than anyone, I just want to know how she turned her chakra blue." Shikamaru continued to walk with his best friend.

"I thought the same thing but all of her emotions toward me are genuine, even without the Kyuubi's ability I can see the affection she shows toward me. The way she looks at me when I walk into a room or the way she sneak glances at me and blush. It's like she loves me from the bottom of her heart. We'll know in twenty-four hours if her true nature comes back but for now I think she can be trusted." As Naruto headed home to be with his wife.

* * *

As Hinata finished writing her letter to Naruto, she put it in an envelope and sealed it with his name on the outside. As Hinata got up out of her chair, she saw Kiba by the door glaring at her not making a sound.

"Kiba what are you doing here?" Asked a startled Hinata.

"I live here or did you forget that we were married? I know you hate my guts but you could at least say hi." As Kiba gave a feral grin at her.

Hinata forgot that she was supposed to be married to Kiba.

"I'm sorry Kiba, how was your mission? I hope everything went as planned, if you're hungry I can fix you something to eat."

Kiba looked at Hinata as if she went crazy. Even when they were dating she never offered to fix him a meal and it got worse as the years went on.

"What, is it poisonous? Is it an experiment to see if the poison can be detected in anyone's system? Just stay away from me, I'm going to bed." Kiba stared at the lavender beauty as he went up the stairs.

"I'm not like that!" Yelled Hinata as her words stopped Kiba from going up the stairs." I'm sorry if you feel that but you were always my friend and I treasured the time we spent as children." As Hinata sounded hurt from Kiba's words forgetting that this wasn't the Kiba from her reality.

Kiba looked at her and began to speak.

"I don't smell alcohol or any drug substance on your body; your emotions smell authentic along with your body language. Who are you? You smell like Hinata, you look like Hinata but you don't act like her. She has the ferociousness of a wolf, the mind of a cunning fox and the sinister presence of a snake. You…you're someone else, so tell me." As Kiba pulled out a kunai.

Hinata saw what was about to happened and prepared herself. As he got closer he saw fright in her eyes and the smell of fear. He knew now that this was definitely not his wife; she feared no one and terrified all that opposed her. As he was about to strike her he saw Naruto coming toward the house. He put away the kunai and opened the door for his Hokage.

As Naruto walked in he could tell something was wrong.

"I need to speak to your wife if you don't mind?" As Naruto looked back and forth at the two of them.

"This isn't my wife! Who the hell is she and do you have something to do with it?" Kiba came nose to nose with the blonde.

"I'll explain later but for now you must believe me this is your wife, her memory was affected that's all. In fact why don't you go talk to Dr. Togura about what's going on so I can discuss the situation with your wife.

"If she a whole different person with that memory loss, I'll keep her than having that other bitch's personality back in this house!" As Kiba walked out the front door.

Hinata knew that in this world she was hated but to the extent that she's was called a bitch by one of her oldest and dearest friend, this really upset her. As she saw him give a half way smile toward her.

* * *

As Hinata sat down Naruto stood over her.

"The doctor believes that your memory will return tomorrow, I hate to say this but the Hinata in front of me is the one I like the most. Even Hanabi can sense that you're not the same as before. When you get your memory back, just remember that you can always change for the better. And sorry about Kiba he was suppose to report to me as soon as he got back, I didn't get the chance to tell him of the situation so when I heard he was heading home I hurried to get here before something bad happened." As Naruto had a look of relief on his face.

Hinata blushed; she could see that he was actually worried about her. Even in this strange world, dimension or her crazy mind playing tricks on her, he cared. She thought it was nice to see him smile at her even if it was a friendship smile. Hinata remember the letter she wrote and handed it to him.

"Open this letter tomorrow only I want you to read this just in case I return to normal or I'm really crazy and truly forgot what type of person I am." As Hinata put the letter in his hands gently.

"What's this about? Your hands are shaking and you're pale as a ghost." As Naruto took the letter.

"You'll see, I hope this is a nightmare that I've been having because this has been the saddest day in my life or the craziest." Hinata smiled and proceeded to let Naruto out of the house so he could go home.

As Hinata watched Naruto walk away, she started to fear the next sixteen hours. Would she lose who she was and be someone else or was she crazy. Every thought and brought more fear and sadness in her heart. She lost her husband, children and marriage by being knockout and waking in a world that she could only describe as being hell. Sleep would not come easy for Hinata Uzumaki tonight.

* * *

As Hinata woke up she headed down stairs and saw Kiba lying on the couch, she went to the kitchen and started to cook breakfast for her and Kiba. As Kiba woke up he could smell the food coming from the kitchen and went to investigate. As long as he lived in this house he never once had a decent meal cook from the kitchen, it was always takeout or one of her clan members would bring over a prepared meal. As he looked at Hinata, he smiled. As they sat down at the table, they had a conversation for an hour. She told him about her reality that was either in her head or she was under a genjutsu. As he heard these fantastic tales told by his wife, he wished that he lived in that reality. A gentle Hinata who cared for him and a good friend to the Hokage. Although he knew Naruto they were hardly what you considered to be friends. As Hinata told him that she wanted to go and see Hanabi, to say he was shocked was an understatement. That put the nail in the coffin, this was not Hinata Inuzuka. As she cleared the table, she headed to the Uzumaki compound to talk to her sister.

As she entered the compound, she saw Hanabi playing with a little boy who had all of Naruto's features. He was the most beautiful little boy she ever seen and he looked like the child her and Naruto had back in her reality except for a few changes in the facial structure. As Hanabi looked at Hinata she told one of the house keepers to come and grab her son and take him into the house. The little boy saw Hinata and waved his hand excitedly to get her attention. Hinata waved back and looked at Hanabi.

"I told you to never return here! I want let you hurt my family…"

Hinata cut her off.

"You're right Hanabi, if I get my memory back make sure that I don't come five miles near your home. I heard the rumors on how bad this Hinata is in this world and she's dangerous too. I'm not the Hinata that despises you, I'm different but I don't expect you to take my word for it. The whole night I couldn't sleep because I thought I would vanish as if I was never here, that's scarier than death. So I thought I would do something to protect you and your family just in case my worst fears come true. I was rambling through her things and I came across some documents that may help you and your family. I have another two hours to go before I get my memory back and I wish for you to open this letter then. I'm sorry for all the pain you received at the hands of that Hinata, I wished that I could take away your pain but I tried to do the next best thing." Hinata handed Hanabi an envelope and headed away from the Uzumaki compound.

Hanabi was blown away, she could read people like a book but nothing could have shocked her more than seeing sincerity in her older sister's eyes. As she looked at the envelope it read _open when my memory is supposed to return_. Hanabi knew that Hinata's memory was supposed to come back today, she got some of her things and followed behind Hinata to the hospital to see just what was going on in that mind of hers.

* * *

As Hinata made it to the hospital, she went straight to Dr. Togura room where Shikamaru and Naruto were waiting for her. As she sat down on the bed she saw Hanabi walk in and looked at her with suspicion. As the doctor pulled down the chakra spectrum glass and cut off the lights. Hinata's chakra was a fading blue and was steadily being replaced by yellow chakra.

"Wait Shikamaru can you handcuff me to the bed so I can't get away?"

Shikamaru looked at her and then to Naruto. Naruto told Hinata that wouldn't be necessary but she begged him to and he finally agreed. As more and more of the yellow chakra consumed the blue flames, Hinata looked weaker by the second, this started to worry Naruto and for some reason Hanabi. As Hinata looked around her whole world went dark and then there was no sound or smell or any vibration from a touch.

As all four looked at the passed out Hinata on the bed, she steadily rose from the bed.

"What the hell, I'm back, I'm finally back. It seems I'm back in my own world, a pregnant Hanabi and her blonde husband. If you would've seen the world I was at you would've laughed your ass off. Naruto was married to that pink haired bitch Sakura and you Hanabi was married to that asshole Kiba instead of me. It's funny I was married to Choji in the other world but I decided to cheat on that fast ass with Shikamaru over there. Who knew that lazy ass bastard was such a good lover." As Hinata began to laugh.

Naruto reached in his back pocket and pulled out the letter Hinata written him yesterday; as he opened the letter he read it carefully and grew a frown on his face.

"So you and Sakura were planning on assassinating me? That's a crime punishable by death!" As Naruto looked at Hinata.

"That bitch! It was just talk that's all it was, Sakura is lying to you!"

"It wasn't Sakura, it was you Hinata." Said Naruto as he looked at her.

Hanabi opened up her letter. As she read it she couldn't believe what she was reading.

"So killing our father and planting phony evidence against Neji to take the blame isn't true either? What's more surprising is that I have so many documents of you paying off clan members and having secret deals with foreign villages it's more than enough to start a trial. " As Hanabi looked at Hinata.

"And we have a written confession in your handwriting stating that you made plans to kill the Hokage is enough to finally be rid of your hatred." As Shikamaru studied the letter Naruto held.

"Wait I'm being setup by another Hinata, I swear that I was in another dimension or world. In fact I was in three worlds before I returned here. Each one stranger than the next one, one Hinata was the Hokage another one married to Choji, the other was a student of Orochimaru. There are other realities out there, this Hinata may have a been the most evil one of them all and is trying to get me kill!" Hinata now feared for her life.

"She's telling the truth or she think she is but not about the Hinata that's evil anyways. She couldn't be evil because I saw the tenderness in heart that you never could display honestly, I'm really sorry to see her go. Who knows if I had a sister like that than maybe we could have changed the clan for the better. Well since you and Sakura will be held on treason charges, I'm back as the legitimate heiress of the clan. If you're found guilty, I'm going to ask they take your eyes and give them to Neji. Since you took his sight you can return it to him as well." As Hanabi gave a smirk.

Hinata knew she lost this battle; all she could do is curse the other Hinata for being so weak and giving her enemies the means to take her down.

Hanabi hugged her husband and whispered in his ear.

"Do you really think that was a Hinata from another world or dimension? I mean she did more for me in this one act of kindness than my sister over there ever did for me. Or do you believe my sister finally lost her mind or have split personality disorder?" As Hanabi continued to hold onto Naruto.

"No, that Hinata was real. Her chakra was different and the Kyuubi couldn't find any negative emotions coming from her, you can't fool Kurama's ability at all. I hope she return home safely, she finally was able to stop this Hinata's cruelty in this world.

Both Hanabi and Naruto wished _that_ Hinata a safe trip home wherever home was for her.

* * *

As Hinata head was throbbing she looked up and saw Naruto and Sasuke and three other Uchiha's with their sharingan's activated looking down on her. As she was about to lift her head up until Naruto pushed her backed down on the cot, as she got a closer look at them they were in what appeared to be a military ninja uniform. She could now hear the battle taking place outside the tent. As Sasuke had a worried look on his face, a high ranking ninja called for him and the other two Uchihas. As Sasuke told Naruto to keep an eye on Hinata he left the tent to be with his platoon.

"Whoa there Hyuuga, you took quite a blast from the enemy, you're lucky Kan and Gen Uchiha was by you. They say you were stunned and saying my name over and over. Hinata you almost gave away our secret, if we are to continue being secret lovers than you have to be careful. Kan only believed you were calling my name because you're in my squad and that I was supposed to meet you at the rendezvous spot but was detained on the battlefield. If Sasuke finds out that we are seeing each other behind his back, then the Uzumaki, Namikaze, Hyuuga and Uchiha clans will almost go to war about this. You need to tell Sasuke how you feel about being with me, he's a big boy he can handle it."

Hinata was still groggy and simply replied.

"But I love you Naruto, only you." As she passed back out.

"I love you too Hinata." As Naruto whispered in her ear.

In the mind of Hinata, she could here Ino's voice in whispers.

Another world, another reality. Is this a dream, delusion, genjutsu or the mind of a lunatic or maybe she is jumping from one dimension or world to another even the mind of Hinata Uzumaki doesn't know.


	3. Love Triangle

As Hinata woke up and found herself in a tent, she soon realized that somehow she jumped to another reality of another Hinata's body. She stayed awake long enough to realize that she was in a love triangle between Naruto and Sasuke. Since she didn't know exactly who this Hinata loved and that she accidentally told Naruto of this world she loved him and there could be dire consequences for her mistake for thinking it was the Naruto from her world. Beside that she had no other clue of what was going on, she decided that the best course of action would be to act like she was suffering from an injury and wait to see if she could leave this reality and go back to hers. As she stepped out of the tent, she looked around and saw that there was a war taking place and that Konoha had stop the invading threat and solidified their location. As she looked around a man with an Uchiha crest on his back approached Hinata and kneeled before her. Hinata couldn't believe her eyes, there were so many Uchiha clan members walking around the camp area.

"Lady Hinata, master Sasuke Uchiha has ordered me to return you to the village there he will meet with you in six days. Your commanding officer Lady Kurenai and her troop will be there the following day. We have prepared your things and we will be leaving within the hour." The arrogant Uchiha never made eye contact and his voice sounded very cold.

Hinata thought she finally caught a break and that she could find out more about this Hinata once she got to her house. She was half convinced that she was jumping from world to world but that sounded too crazy. The more likely scenario would be she had multiple personalities or under a very powerful genjutsu than jumping from world to world. As she bowed her head in respect the Uchiha warrior left her presence.

As Hinata waited to be called so that she could go back to the village, she heard someone asked to come in. as she stood there looking at the man she couldn't believe it was Sasuke Uchiha himself and he was actually smiling at her. He quickly ran to her and grabbed her hands with his.

"I was so worried when they brought you back to the campsite; my heart actually froze in fear as I saw Kan carrying your body to the tent. I asked for a favor from Tsunade and Dan to take my future wife back to the village since we conquered the last of the freedom fighters of Iwagakure. The Fire country finally conquered the other three countries, their under the Fire country flag now, we have peace as of this day. Now when we return home and we can marry within several months, I know that this is an arrange marriage but I have fallen in love with you Hinata Hyuuga and I hope that you feel the same. This marriage will bring Hyuuga's and Uchiha's closer. The ten great clans of Konoha will honor us and the village will celebrate our magnificent marriage, now I know you're ready to return to your extravagant lifestyle so I bid you farewell." As Sasuke kissed her hand and left the tent.

Hinata couldn't believe it, she never once thought of Sasuke that way and basically disliked him because she seen how much pain he caused Naruto physically and emotionally in her world. She once told Naruto that she hated Sasuke when she saw a Chidori burn that nearly pierced Naruto's heart. Although Naruto told Hinata that she shouldn't hate, she found it very hard to forgive the one who tried to take her beloved away.

As she gathered with the group on the outside of the camp, she sighed as they began the long journey back to the village.

* * *

As they finally made it to the village, Hinata was drained physically and fatigued mentally that made her stumble from side to side. As the Uchiha escorted her to the Hyuuga compound, she saw it looked totally different and fancier than ever. As she walked through the gates, she saw her father but he was wearing a head rag. As she walked up to him she noticed this was her uncle Hizashi, he was alive in this world. She quickly hugged him as if he was going to disappear.

"Evening Lady Hinata, your bed is prepared and your father will see you first thing in the morning. Thank you for escorting her master Uchiha." As Hizashi bowed to the man.

Hinata mind couldn't get over the shock on seeing her dead uncle and talking to him as if never passed away. She also noticed that he looked happy and that he had a genuine smile on his face. He quickly summoned the rest of the house staff and had Hinata's belongings taken to her room. As Hinata was shown her room, she quickly put her head down to rest.

As Hinata awoken to a beautiful sunrise, she looked around the room and saw how beautifully stunning her bedroom looked. As she got up and walked around the room, she knew this Hinata had great taste in everything from clothing, jewelry, perfume and makeup. She decided to investigate to see what else she could find about this Hinata. As she searched the room, she looked for certain things that could give her clues about who she was, but she couldn't find anything that told of her personality. Then it came to Hinata, she remembered that she use to hide a diary and recorded all of her memoirs on what happened when she was a kid. As she activated her Byakugan she searched the room to see if she kept a journal as well, suddenly her eyes stopped as she found a couple of books hidden behind a desk drawer. She quickly went over to the cabinet and removed the drawers to get the books. As she look at the book she glanced at the dates on the cover, the one she picked was the one when she was in the academy. As she opened up the book, she read the first page on her first day at the academy.

**September 4 **

The Namikaze boy continues to follow me endlessly; his every stare and step feels like a stalking. When he approaches me he gets tongue tied and turn beet red when I speak to him. He seems like a nice boy, my father told me to be nice to him because he supposed to be the prince of the Whirlpool village and the son of the Fourth Hokage and he is also related to Tsunade Senju and the godson of Jiraiya the Toad Sage. I seen his abilities and there are beyond most academy students' abilities. He asked me to accompany him to the ramen diner, I told him that would be inappropriate since I have an arrange marriage with Sasuke Uchiha. The Namikaze boy looked hurt when I said that, I wonder why?

"_Naruto of this world was stalking me, I mean this Hinata of this world? It also seems that I'm the one who can't get a clue when someone likes me in this world."_

**October 1 **

It seems like Naruto is avoiding me ever since I told him about me being engaged to Sasuke. I notice that he stills looks my way when he thinks I'm not looking and have this stupid looking grin on his face, is he really the son of Kushina and Minato Namikaze? It's hard to believe he's going to be part of the legendary big ten clan of Konoha and he's hanging around with that clan-less girl Haruno, what's his problem hanging with her, he's an elite ninja of the village and he's being friends with a commoner? True she got in because she's smart but no one in her family was a ninja, she's the first one in her family but she lacks everything about being a kunoichi. She used to hang around with Ino Yamanaka until she told her that she liked Sasuke Uchiha that broke up that friendship. When everyone found out that me and Sasuke were engaged every girl's heart was broken at the academy. Now the pink haired girl is trying to sink her teeth into another Konoha clan member.

**October 10**

Every clan leader showed up to the Hokage's house to wish his son Naruto a happy fourteenth birthday, I give him a present and he barely express any emotion on me coming to his party. He doesn't give me that small grin I'm accustomed to and he's not tongue tied anymore when he speaks to me. Why do I feel like I lost a good friend, am I jealous that he may found someone else? That Haruno girl was at the party, what were his mother and father thinking letting a clan-less ninja into the party? My father told me that the Namikaze's were out of the ordinary; they actually talk to the commoners as if their equals. The Fourth Hokage defeated **A** of the Kumo, he crushed their country spirits and we are on our way to winning this war. Talk about pressure I wonder if Naruto can continue his father's legacy? I mean the Fourth Hokage defeated **A** and Killer Bee.

**November 8 **

I see Naruto sitting on the Hokage monument; it looks as if he's sad about something. He tells me that the council made a unanimous decision that they will make him the next jinchūriki of the village when his mother dies or is killed in battle. It looks as if all his joy was strip from him, everyone knows that his mother is a jinchūriki but the way she acts you would never know. Maybe Naruto being born her child returned her happiness in her heart? I sit and talk to him for over five hours, I can't believe after he was told that terrible news he's trying to cheer me up. He is something special, just being around him makes me want to be his friend.

"Let me read the ones dated three years later."

**June 18**

It's been three long years since we last saw each other and tomorrow he returns, I am so excited to see him. I bet he's still have all his baby fat on his face and body. Who knows, him training with his godfather maybe he grew some muscles.

**June 19**

Its official Naruto is a hunk! He walked inside the village and he was swarmed by fan girls, the first one was that Haruno girl! What a tramp she is, first Sasuke then I heard Kiba and now she's trying to sink her teeth into Naruto. Does she really want to be in a clan that bad for status? And Naruto just encourage her to be around him, taking away all of her womanly pride, Tsunade and Kushina will never let someone like her into the Senju family tree. It's all about bloodline and clan status and she doesn't have either.

**August 12**

Naruto is a jerk, I come by his house and he blows me off every time. Now he's hanging with Ino, I guess guys do prefer blonds. Forget it I have a fiancée anyway, I thought we were friends. Some girl shows interest in him and he forgets his friends.

**August 15**

Naruto wonders why I'm so mad at him. I tell him that just because he has a girlfriend doesn't give him the right to be a jerk and avoid me. Then he tells me that his parents' setup a marriage contract with the Yamanaka's and she isn't his girlfriend, he told me he refused the marriage proposal and his parents were heated at him. He told his parent since he was going to be the next jinchūriki they could at least let him pick his own bride. They agreed and now he gets to choose who he falls in love with, as long as it isn't with that Sakura Haruno or that Tenten than I can live with that.

"_Wow she hates Sakura and anyone who isn't from a clan with a passion. I better skip ahead a few more pages."_

**December 24**

I can't believe I'm the one who confessed to Naruto, I saw him talking to Tenten and totally freaked.I scream at him at the top of my lungs and I grab him by the arm and force him into another room. We were good friends and then he just ups and leaves me alone because I'm engaged! I know he had feelings for me just like I have them for him. I can't deny it anymore as I push him against the wall forcing my lips onto his ,when we kiss for the first time I'm sent to heaven. I never knew that kissing him would send a charge from the top of my head to the bottom of my feet. The way he makes me feel its lust combined with love and that's a combination that's more powerful than any drug. From this day forth Naruto Namikaze is now mine forever and no one else's."

"_Wow this Hinata is a possessive predator, I feel for the one who gets in her way."_

**January 1 **

Last night I lost my virginity to Naruto and I had no qualms about giving him my body. I may be engaged to Sasuke but my body and soul belongs to Naruto and Naruto only, I want Naruto to be the one by my side till the day we die. If all three clans find out about Naruto and me there will definitely be conflict that could lead to a blood feud among us. If my father finds out that I been soiled, he we will brand me with the Cage Bird Jutsu. I wouldn't care as long as I'm with Naruto and Naruto's family will never let something like that happen to another clan member especially someone that loves their son endlessly.

**March 19 **

Were at war again and this time Iwa will finally fall from the might of the Fire country. Naruto and I are in the same battalion, I get to protect my beloved. Sasuke continues to come over to the Hyuuga compound and make plans for our wedding. I tell him that I don't want to be married and that he should find another bride. That self absorbed asshole is trying to convince me that we will be in control of the village, what a crock a shit. He may be the prodigy of the Uchiha but Naruto is the chosen one, he will conquer the ninja world and make the world one. I swear that if Sasuke comes over one more time that I will kill him myself!

**April 2 **

I tell my father that Sasuke isn't the one for me, I want to be married to a better ninja and that the Uchiha clan isn't right for the Hyuuga clan's future. Since I will be the heiress of the clan, I explain to him that out of all the ten clans of Konoha the Uchiha have the least money and power. This would only further their clan finances and power but decrease the power of the Hyuuga clan. My father sees my point and decided to see if anything can be done. I tell him that Naruto of the Namikaze has a crush on me and that we can use that to get more influence to lift the Hyuuga clan to greater heights than ever. When he hears this he started to put a plan into motion. Finally I will be with my beloved Naruto. If Sasuke dares to get in the way he will pay the price for his transgression in blood.

"_Dammit another Hinata that seems totally crazy. I wonder if all the Hinata's of different worlds brutal or psychotic. Maybe I reading too much into this, she just probably blowing off steam."_ As Hinata continued to read the other Hinata's diaries.

Hinata decided to leave a letter for this world Hinata to make a choice; she thought it would be nice to leave a little advice for when that Hinata returns to her home world. As she came down the stairs every Hyuuga bowed as she approached the door to leave. She decided to see if she could find Ino and see if she was alive in this world. As she headed toward the Yamanaka resident, she saw Sakura and decided to speak to her.

"Good afternoon Sakura-chan, how are you?" Asked a soft spoken Hinata.

"Sakura-chan? You never called me that a day in your life and we were never childhood friends, you and Yamanaka-san made sure of that by trying to take away Naruto's friendship from me." As Sakura crossed her arms and looked at Hinata. " Plus you never talk to anyone who isn't in a clan, so obviously you want something from me.

Hinata knew she messed up, she had no idea the mannerism or personality that _this_ _Hinata_ possessed. As she thought of something to say, a woman about her height and red hair approached the two of them.

"Good afternoon Hyuuga-san, I see you're back from the front lines. I see that my son kept you in one piece." As the red haired woman smiled at Hinata.

Hinata never seen this woman a day in her life but yet this woman seemed to know her on a very personal level. As she stood their thinking of something to say, both Sakura and the woman waited for her to say something.

"Aren't you going to say something to Naruto's mother?" Asked Sakura as she looked at Hinata.

"_Naruto's mother? Is this Kushina Uzumaki? She has some of the longest beautiful red hair I seen. I can actually see the resemblance in Naruto in her face._" Hinata just stared at her. "Sorry my mind froze there, I just love your hair."

Kushina just smiled. "Thank you, I hope you stop by for the party later on at the mansion. Sakura I'm sorry but this party is for clan members of Konoha only, maybe you can stop by tomorrow as Minato will throw a second party for the other shinobis' of the Leaf". As she barely glanced at Sakura and focused her attention back to Hinata. "Will you please leave us; I need to talk to Hinata in private." As Kushina gave a evil scowl.

Sakura always hated those clan types, they rarely talked and they only associated with other clan members of Konoha. She and Naruto were friends since the academy and his mother always tried to discourage Naruto from being friends with her. Naruto always treated her with respect unlike the other members from different clans; he had a heart of gold that made him stand out completely. As she walked away, she had the funniest feeling that Hinata didn't recognize Kushina. As she headed back to the training ground, she wished that Naruto could be her husband.

"I hate those clan-less ninjas! That one in particular is always fawning over my son, the pink haired tramp. She doesn't think I know her mother push her to be friends with my son. That Sari Haruno is one smart cookie I have to give her that, first the Uchiha boy then the Nara and Inuzuka boys and finally my son. She should have got one of those fat ass Akimichi clan members, that Choji boy would have died to be with someone like her. I guess he's too much of a fat ass for her taste though." Kushina began to laugh as she patted Hinata on her shoulder.

Hinata gave a slight uncomfortable grin as she pretended to agree with Kushina's views. As Kushina told Hinata to follow her, they went to the market and clothes shopping all day. Hinata may not have like Kushina's views but she was a wonderful friend, she was a female version of Naruto which Hinata found delightful. As they spent the whole day together, Hinata hated to leave and go back home. As they gave each other a hug and parted, Hinata felt that Naruto and her were robbed of their Kushina back in their dimension or world; Naruto would have loved her because she actually felt a strong kinship toward the woman. As she made it back to the gates of the Hyuuga clan's estate, the servants came out and took her shoes and kneeled before her as she walked through the door. This made Hinata uncomfortable but she had to pretend to be like this Hinata of this world. As she went back to her room, her father came in and smiled at her. This nearly caused Hinata to look at him curiously; never in her world did her father ever smile…ever.

"The plan will be in effect in eight days, so be prepared." As Hiashi looked at his daughter and left the room.

Hinata had no idea what Hiashi was talking about, so she just nodded as he closed the door. Kushina told Hinata that Ino was assigned to keep the peace in the Kumogakure and that she would be back within the month. Hinata decided to just wait until the seventh day and hope that she gets back to her reality. As she heard the door knock her uncle Hizashi walk into the room.

"I have a message for you Sasuke will be returning earlier than expected, do you wish to send a message to Sasuke?" Asked her uncle.

Hinata just shook her head no and grabbed a book to read off the shelf. Hizashi looked at his niece and put a hand on her shoulder. He looked at her as though he understood what she was going through; he smiled and left the room. Hinata liked this world but this Konoha was violent village that were filled with conquering shinobis who believed in dominating through force than being peaceful village through understanding. As she fell asleep, her dreams were that of nightmares as she missed her children and Naruto because she felt she would never return home.

* * *

As Hinata woke up, she a tall dark haired man leaning over her early in the morning. As she was about to strike him she noticed that it was Sasuke and he had a goofy grin upon his face.

"So my love is finally awake? Are you ready to discuss our future?" As Sasuke looked at his bride to be.

S-s-Sasuke?" As Hinata stuttered from being startled by him being so close.

As he leaned in for a kiss, he was interrupted by the opening of the door by Hiashi.

"This is unacceptable young Uchiha; to enter the heiress room unescorted can cause quite a scandal. I must ask you to refrain from such activities that may insult my daughter's honor." As Hiashi was followed in the room with Hanabi.

Hinata thought that was a joke, if he only knew how far the relationship went with Hinata and Naruto.

"Come on lover boy!"As Hanabi grabbed onto his forearm and escorted him out of the room.

Hiashi looked at Hinata and told her to make herself scarce for the next three days. As he went back down the stairs he began to talk to Sasuke about the upcoming wedding and that Hinata needed to book the hall and wedding dress along with the caterer. Sasuke seemed to be pissed off since the wedding wasn't suppose to take place until another four months but he figured better safe than sorry.

As Hinata snuck out the house, her first priority was to see if she could come up with some type of theory on why she was jumping from one world to another. She went to the library and to see if there were any jutsu that could cause this type of anomaly. As she entered the library, she looked over plenty of mind jutsus and physiological effects that would help her find the answer. As she sat in the library for several hours, Sakura walked over toward her and looked at the books she was reading.

"Interesting reading material Hyuuga-san, you're not the genjutsu type at all but why the book on psychological mental disorder?" As Sakura picked up the book and began to read the pages.

"That's none of your business, now put it down!" Hinata didn't need to be asked any questions to draw attention to herself.

"You're not acting like your usually prissy stuck up tight ass demeanor; I suggest you come clean with me now." As Sakura crossed her arms.

"Since when did you become her superior Sakura? Give her back the book and apologize for being rude." As Naruto put his hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"But something isn't right with her, I followed…"

"You've been following her! Sakura she is from the noble house of Hyuuga, if they find out that you been stalking their heiress you can kiss that pink ass of yours goodbye! I treat you as a friend and this is how you repay my friendship by accusing my childhood friend of misdeeds? I think you better leave before we won't be friends any longer." Naruto eyes showed anger that Sakura never seen before. She bowed her head to Hinata and apologized to both.

"It's okay; there is no need to be angry with her Naruto.

Both eyes locked onto Hinata. Hinata knew she messed up once again, she quickly thought of something to say that this world Hinata would say.

"If she does it again I'll send Neji to take care of things and believe me he won't be as pleasant as I am.

Sakura put her head down in shame and left. Naruto handed Hinata her book with a smile and left. Hinata thought that was the strangest thing, didn't Naruto love the Hinata of this world? Why did he not speak or ask if she was alright or catch up on old times? She let it go and checked out the books from the library and went home.

* * *

Over the next four days she avoided Sasuke completely and she couldn't find any clues or assistance from the books to help her back home. As she looked at the calendar she saw it was time to depart this world, she knew she only had only a couple of hours left. She decided to spend the rest of her time talking to her uncle Hizashi of this world. As she found him in the dining room, she sat down with him and she asked him questions for hours and they both sat their enjoying themselves with good conversation. As Hinata noticed the time, she went to her room to wait for the next mind transfer to another world or dimension. As she closed her eyes, the darkness enveloped her. As she woke up she was in a straight jacket locked in a padded room.

"Is this the woman who took out seven orderlies, fourteen security officers and nine policemen?" Asked one of the orderlies.

"Yeah she kept on saying that she was the Six Hokage of the Leaf village and that she would not be touch by some pervert." Said the other orderly.

"You mean Shouta tried to do those perverted things with this one also? Boy I bet he wished he would've kept his hands to his self this time." As the other orderly began to laugh. "Just how did she take out that many people and escaped?"

"That's the crazy part; somehow she was able to blow a giant size hole through the wall. Somehow she must have got her hands on some kind of explosives. Well Dr. Nara will be coming down here soon to check on her, so be on guard with the stun gun. The funniest thing is that she listed as non-threatening when she was admitted."

Hinata knew that she was in deep trouble; she was in an asylum for the insane. She prayed now that these seven days would go by quick.

* * *

_Epilogue_

As Hinata woke up from her sleep, she looked around the room and realized that she was back in her own reality. She went over to her dresser and looked at the calendar and had a puzzled look.

"_I was only gone for seven days? But I was gone for seven weeks if you add up the time I spent in the other worlds, how is it possible that only seven days have passed in my world?" _Hinata sat down to make sense of how in the world that was possible. As she looked down she saw a letter addressed to her by her in her hand writing. As she opened and read the letter she grew an angry scowl and burned the letter.

_"Weak Hyuuga fool! I wonder which one was it? The thief, the priestess, the mother or could it be the geisha?" _

As she left her room, she contacted her father and Naruto. She decided to take the other Hinata's advice.

* * *

As Sasuke waited patiently for Hinata in the woods, he could hardly wait to spend time with his beloved fiancée. As he saw her approaching, he rushed over to her and gave her a hug. As he hugged her, he felt something stick him on his side by his liver. Sasuke fell down to the ground hard, as he looked up he saw Hinata with a kunai in her hands.

"Don't worry Sasuke, this kunai is laced with a poison that paralyze and kills you humanely. I told you that I did not want to be married to you but to someone else, you left me no choice but to do this. You look at me as if I'm property, I'm my own woman and I decide who I fall in love with and who I share my body with. You said you love me so why didn't you let me be happy and be with someone else? Because you think that you're an Uchiha that you deserve the best even if they don't love you that's why. Now I'm finally free from you and this obligation forced upon me."

"You'll never get away with it; your father will either kill you or brand you with the Cage Bird Jutsu and my clan will seek revenge. You did this for love you say? Then who do you love that much that you're willing to go through such lengths for?" Sasuke started coughing up blood as his eyes dimmed.

"Naruto Namikaze, that's who." As Hinata looked down at Sasuke.

Sasuke began to laugh.

Naruto will never love you for what you did and your father will definitely kill you for this. You are so totally fucked!" Sasuke smiled at Hinata knowing that she was going to get what was coming to her.

"You're wrong, it was Naruto and my father's plan to drag you out here and kill you! You see this kunai I have in my hands; it belongs to a group of skilled Iwa assassins that swore vengeance against the Uchiha clan. The village will never suspect the lovable heiress Hinata Hyuuga of committing such an atrocity to her own beloved fiancée."

Sasuke's smile left his face. His friend and his future father-in-law conspired together to kill him.

"I have to let you in on a little secret; I traveled from one world to another with different scenarios about how my life would be. In one world I'm a doctor, another world I'm a skilled thief but the best world is that I'm a mother of eight children. In all of those worlds I visited they had one thing in common. Naruto was by my side, call it fate or destiny but we are one no matter what world we're in. "

Hinata bent over and kissed Sasuke on the head and drove the kunai deep through his heart.

"With your sacrifice you brought together two star crossed lovers as one, your sacrifice will not be in vain Sasuke. With your life ending, Naruto's and I future will begin."

Sasuke looked into her eyes and began to cry as he saw the kunai leave his chest. The one he chosen to love betrayed him in more ways than one. Hinata waited until Sasuke took his last breath and headed back home. There Naruto would be waiting. Although they couldn't be together right away, a year would go by quick before they announced they were dating and several months later a wedding would take place. Everything seemed to be going her way; she failed to see a pink haired girl hiding in the shadows who witnessed everything that happened.


End file.
